warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Halber Mond
|VergGruppe=Ur-Katzen |Status=Verstorben |Tod=Stamm der ewigen Jagd / SternenClan |Rang1=Weichpfote |RName1=Halber Mond (Half Moon) |Rang2=Bergkatze |RName2=Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen (Teller of the Pointed Stones) |Rang3=Seherin |RName3=Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen (Teller of the Pointed Stones) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Aufgehender Mond |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Jagende Wolken |Familie3=Geschwister |FName3=Unbekannte Junge |lebend=Lange Schatten, Spur des Mondes, Der Sonnenpfad, Der erste Kampf, Der Leuchtende Stern |verstorben=Lange Schatten, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Der Leuchtende Stern, Der geteilte Wald, Der Sternenpfad, Mottenflugs Vision, The Ultimate Guide |erwähnt=Der verschollene Krieger, Donnerschlag, Die Mission des Schülers, Shadowstar's Life}} Halber Mond (Original: Half Moon), auch bekannt als Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen und kurz Steinsagerin genannt (Original: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)), ist eine stämmige, gebrechliche, magere, weiße Kätzin mit glänzenden, dunkel -smaragdgrünen Augen wie Waldteiche, dünnem Fell und kräftigen Hinterläufen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Lange Schatten :Halber Mond hat ihren ersten Auftritt im Buch, als Häherpfote in der Zeit zurückreist und bei den Ur-Katzen landet. Als Springender Fisch Schwinge des Hähers mit Fragen über die Tunnel löchert, nimmt sie Schwinge des Hähers in Schutz und sagt, er dürfe nicht darüber sprechen. Als die drei auf Fallendes Blatt zu sprechen kommen, scheint Halber Mond traurig zu sein und meint, dass es einen anderen Ort geben muss, wo sie besser leben können. :Als Häherpfote am nächsten Tag das zukünftige DonnerClan-Territorium erforscht, findet sie ihn, als er gerade im zukünftigem Lager ist. Sie ruft ihm zu, er solle da wegkommen, denn die Dachse leben dort und würden ihm auflauern. Als sie sich von der Steingrube entfernt haben, holt Halber Mond eine Amsel unter einem Busch hervor und gibt sie Häherpfote mit der Erklärung, dass er wahrscheinlich schmerzende Ballen hat, nachdem er in den Tunneln gewesen ist. Er isst die Amsel nicht ganz auf und Halber Mond und Häherpfote beschließen, den Vogel Feder der Eule zu bringen. Unterwegs deutet Halber Mond auf die Berge und meint, dass Singender Stein dort ein neues zu Hause aufbauen will. :Als die Katzen beginnen, die Steine zu legen, bemerkt sie, dass Gezackter Blitz bleiben möchte, was jedoch seiner Gefährtin Feder der Eule nicht gefallen würde. :Als sie an der Reihe ist, legt sie ihren Stein auf die Seite fürs Gehen. Häherpfote tut es ihr nach. Häherpfote verliebt sich in sie, was er allerdings nicht möchte. :Als sich die Katzen auf den Weg in die Berge machen, fragt Halber Mond Häherpfote, ob die Berge wirklich existieren. Als er das bejaht, sagt sie, dass sie ihm glaubt. :Später, als Häherfeder seinen vollen Heilernamen erhält, erkennt er Halber Monds Geruch, als ob sie die Zeremonie mitverfolgen würde. Staffel 4 Spur des Mondes :Halber Mond tritt als erstes in dem Buch auf, als Häherfeder zurück in die Zeit der Ur-Katzen geht, um ihnen zu helfen. Sie ist überglücklich ihn zu sehen, fragt aber, warum er sich nicht verabschiedet hat. :Später zeigt Häherfeder den zukünftigen Zukünftigen, wie man in Paaren jagt. Dabei riskiert Häherfeder, dass er von einem Adler mitgenommen wird, um den Ur-Katzen zu zeigen, wie man mit Höhlenwächtern und Beutejägern jagt. :Halber Mond bewundert ihn dafür und sagt, dass wenn sie Junge haben würden, diese auch mutig sein würden. Dadurch wird klar, dass sie gerne Junge mit ihm haben möchte. Häherfeder ist das peinlich, aber er merkt, dass er ihr gegenüber doch Zuneigung empfindet. :In der nächsten Nacht sind Häherfeder und Halber Mond in der Höhle der spitzen Steine. Häherfeder sagt ihr, dass sie der erste Steinsager werden muss, weil sie das Zeichen des Mondes gesehen hat. Sie ist wütend, dass er so weit gereist ist, um ihr das zu sagen. Häherfeder versucht Halber Mond zu überzeugen, dass er sie wirklich liebt, aber dass es ihr Schicksal wäre, Sager zu werden. Als sie sich streiten, ruft Scheues Reh, dass ihre Jungen kommen. :Zusammen bringen sie die Jungen auf die Welt. Danach sagt Häherfeder Halber Mond, dass er gehen muss. Dieses Mal ist sie verständnisvoller mit ihm. :Am Ende des Buches erscheint Halber Mond wieder und sagt Häherfeder, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen würde. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie auch niemals vergessen würde und holt zu der Patrouille auf, die zurück in den Wald geht. Von der Erhöhung, wo sie steht, sagt sie außerdem, dass sie immer auf ihn warten würde, was ihre ewige Liebe für ihn ausdrückt. Der verschollene Krieger :Häherfeder erinnert sich an die Zeit mit ihr, vermisst sie und wünscht sich, dass er bei ihr sein könnte. Häherfeder gesteht ein, dass er Halber Mond liebt und alles geben würden, um wieder bei ihr zu sein. Die letzte Hoffnung :Häherfeder sagt ihr, sie solle alle Verwundeten zu ihm schicken, woraufhin sie ihm einen verliebten Blick zuwirft, ehe sie sich auf den Weg macht. Außerdem erscheint sie, als der Wald der Finsternis den SchattenClan angreift. Staffel 5 Der Sonnenpfad :Sie ist alt und die letzte Bergkatze, die noch am See gelebt hat. Im Prolog trifft sie Brüllender Löwe und unterhält sich mit ihm über die Beuteknappheit. Sie zweifelt daran, dass die Berge die richtige Heimat sind. Daraufhin hat sie eine Vision die der Stamm der ewigen Jagd schickt. Deshalb wählt sie Schattiges Moos aus, um ein paar Katzen aus dem Gebirge zu führen. Als es zum Streit zwischen den Katzen, die gehen und denen, die bleiben wollen kommt, leitet sie auf Brüllender Löwes Vorschlag hin eine Abstimmung an. Später trifft Grauer Flug sie draußen im Schnee und ist verwundert, da sie gewöhnlich in der Höhle bleibt. :Als die Katzen sich zum Aufbruch bereit machen, warnt Steinsagerin sie noch vor möglichen Gefahren, auf die sie treffen könnten, ermahnt sie, niemandem zu trauen und sich auf ihre Instinkte zu verlassen und verabschiedet anschließend jeden einzeln mit ein paar Worten über die Eigenschaften der einzelnen Katzen, die ihnen auf der Reise helfen werden. Als Singender Stein am Abend vorschlägt, dass sie sich mit dem Jagen abwechseln könnten, bittet sie ihn darum, dies zu organisieren. :Als Grauer Flug nach Zackiger Bergs verschwinden aufbrechen und ihm folgen möchte, hält sie ihn davon ab, noch während des Sturms loszuziehen und meint, dass Zackiger Berg bestimmt einen Unterschlupf finden würde und er ihn somit auch nach dem Sturm noch einholen könne. Sie sagt außerdem, dass er unbedingt essen solle und ihm niemand deshalb neiden würde. Am nächsten Tag gesteht sie Grauer Flug, dass sie sich nicht sicher sei, ob es richtig war, die Katzen fortzuschicken, aber die Vision ihr einen Ausweg zeigte, um nicht länger mit ansehen zu müssen wie die Katzen ihres Stammes unter der Kälte und dem Hunger leiden. Anschließend sagt sie ihm, dass der Stamm ihn vermissen werde. :Auf ihrer Reise gedenken die Katzen mehrmals der Steinsagerin als sie Beute fangen. Donnerschlag :''Folgt ''Der erste Kampf :''Folgt ''Der Leuchtende Stern :''Folgt ''Der geteilte Wald :''Folgt ''Der Sternenpfad :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :Als Häherfeder im Prolog mit den anderen Heilern den Pfad zum Mondstein hinuntergeht, gleiten seine Pfoten in die alten Pfotenspuren der Ur-Katzen und er erinnert sich an die sie und an die Zeit, in der er sich mit Halber Mond die Zungen gegeben hat. Special Adventure Mottenflugs Vision :''Folgt Sonstiges Fehler *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird sie je einmal fälschlicherweise mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und einmal mit rauchgrauem Fell beschrieben. Familie *Mutter: Aufgehender Mond *Vater: Jagende Wolken *Geschwister: Unbekannte Katzen Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Datei:Half Moon.byTau.png HalfMoon.B.byTau.png HalfMoon.S.byTau.png HalfMoon.alt.byTau.png Offizielle Artworks TUG-Half Moon.png|Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen in The Ultimate Guide Zitate Zeremonien Seherzeremonie :'Schwinge des Hähers': ''Von diesem Moment an wird man dich Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen nennen. Andere werden nach dir kommen, Mond um Mond um Mond. Wähle sie sorgfältig aus, lehre sie gut und vertraue ihnen die Zukunft deines Stammes an. Quellen en:Half Moonru:Половинка Луныfi:Kuun Sirppinl:Halve Maanfr:Demi-Lunepl:Pół Księżyc Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Ur-Katzen Kategorie:Weichpfote Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Mottenflugs Vision Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Shadowstar's Life Charaktere